


L'ultima bevuta

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Moon Child (2003)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Suicide, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando la notte muore, è il mare che ti aspetta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ultima bevuta

Fictional Dream © 2010 (31 ottobre 2010)  
 _Moon Child_ è © di Gackt, Zeze Takahisa, Izuchi e Kishu. Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/42/l-ultima-bevuta)).

*********

Il mare aspetta alla fine della notte. Testimone silenzioso di un’agonia annunciata, inghiotte l’oro dell’alba e ve lo sputa contro.  
Luka accarezza le onde con uno sguardo postumo. Sulle sue labbra, la canzone dell’addio.  
“Perché?”  
“Perché sono stanco.”  
Chiudi gli occhi. Sotto le palpebre sfila il notturno d’incubo in cui l’hai inseguito e perso, sfidando madre-puttana Mallepa, che ha tramonti color della merda e notti buie di crudeltà e miseria.  
L’hai trovato che suggeva sangue tra blatte e topi: rivoli di sangue gli sfregiavano il mento, come ornamenti di un feroce guerriero.  
Era l’ultima bevuta di un condannato a morte. 


End file.
